Adventure of Insanity
by Renuki
Summary: Discontinued. Someone is causing chaos in the Naruto world by changing people's gender, forms, and their age. Not even some Akatsuki's escape not getting hit by them. Can Konoha, Sound, Sand, and Akatsuki work together to regain their true selfs?
1. Beginning of Chaos! MUWHAHAHAHAH!

Disclaimer: Twenty-six or so words: Don't own Naruto. Own whatever new character I make for this story... and if I find out that you steal this story... you shall regret it. Glare

Hello! This is going to be my first story format fanfic... S-

"CAN YOU SHUT UP AND START THE BLOODY STORY?"

Hime...

A black cat jumped on the author's head.

"What? If you don't start now... I am going to do it..."

Okay... Jeez.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Animal talking'

_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto.**_

(Author's notes... Maybe. Or other things. . )

**Scene change... or something like that.**

Prologue: **Beginning of Chaos! MUWHAHAHAHAH!**

The moonlight shone on a figure in a hooded black cloak, who was standing on a building in Konoha, the figure took off the hood of the cloak to show that it was a female. She shook her head as she remarked, "I wish I could see what their faces were going to be went they wake up... But, I still have place go and people to see and change! "

She laughed and left Konoha like the wind... Yeah. .

**Scene Change**

Jiraiya aroused from her bed after the morning light shone on his face.

"Yawn... What should I do today? Watch the women bathing in the hot springs?"

Not noticing that his voice sound feminine, He got out of his bed and his sleepy eyes landed on his mirror. His eyes widen in shock, He pinched himself to see if he was hallucination...

"Ouch! ...Darn... I wasn't hallucinating.."

He sighed and look back at his reflection in the mirror, He was a white-haired female, who face that looked kinda like his male face just with feminine looks. He err... She made a remark, "I don't want to be a fem- Wait..."

Her perverted mind started to think of possibles, She laughed to herself, "I can actually don't have to hide in the bushes anymore! Hah! This body will help me to have better luck researching for my books. YES!"

She would have done a jig of joy, when her mind _remind _her about something.

"Wait... Tsunade, Naruto, and the others might noticed something... I am basically a female version of my male form... and They wouldn't have a hard time find out if I have a sister or cousin..."

She said something that a kid shouldn't hear... and let me tell ya... She yelled so loud it the birds flying away making all the bird noises there are.

**Scene Change**

Tsunade woke up when she heard a female shouting quite loudly.

"Now I know I am going in insane... That female sound almost like Jiraiya..."

She stopped dead, eyes widening in shock.

"D-did I JUST SOUND LIKE A MALE?"

She looked down at herself... Yup, Her body was that of a male...

"Oh...!"

A voice come from behind the door, it said, "Hokage-sama(1)! Is something wrong? I thought I heard a male voice coming from your room."

_Should I open the door and tell them what happen... Who am I kidding? They are going to find out anyway... _With this in mind she Er... I mean he opened the door and looked at the person.

"Yes, Something is wrong..."

The ninja stared in shock when he saw the Hokage.

"What the? WHAT HAPPEN? You are a... _male_!"

"Why thank you for noticing..."

**Scene Change**

Iruka roused from his bed, He was about to yawn when he glance down to his cloths.

"What? My cloths... They weren't this big when I went to bed... Hm... Now where is my mirror..."

He found his mirror and stared at himself.

"What? My body look as if I was a kid again!"

He sighed as he start to rip his cloths to make it fit his small body.

"I guess I will go to Naruto's home first then go tell Hokage-sama."

He sneaked out of his house and walked quickly over to Naruto's home, He knocked on the door.

"Naruto! Its Iruka, Open the door!"

He heard what sound like a fox in Naruto's house. Looking surprised at hearing that sound, Iruka opened the door and was about to say something to Naruto when he saw a small fox... and no one else...

"What the...?"

**Scene Change**

Naruto woke up to notice that his cloths shouldn't be this big, He managed to get out of the cloths and the bedsheets. He peered at his hands Err... paws. _Red colored paws... What am I? Perhaps looking at my tail will help. _He glanced at his tail...

' Hm... Red tail... Hey, It look like a fox tail... At lest I don't have nine tails.. '

_**HEY! What wrong with nine tails?**_

_Normal foxes don't have nine tails... and I am now a normal fox... with a demon fox in me..._

_**...Bah.**_

_Stupid demon fox..._

_**I AM NOT STUPID, YOU BAKA(2)!**_

_Yes yo-_ _Hm?_

He stopped having his mind argument with Kyuubi when he heard Iruka knocking on the door and asking for Naruto to opened the door.

'Master Iruka? Darn... I don't think I can open the door as I am now...'

He saw that Iruka was opening the door. _This is going to be a awkward moment... _He stared in astonishment at Iruka.

'What? Iruka look like a kid!'

Iruka was staring at Naruto with scrutinize eyes, Iruka shook his head.

"Is that you, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head, and yelped out, 'Yes, It is me!'

"... We're going to have to explained this to Tsunade... Aw... Awkward moments ahead..."

**Scene Change**

Kakashi woke and noticed quickly that his hands... have silver _fur_.

"...What?"

He got out of bed and went to his mirror, his reflection was something type of canine-man. . and his fur color was... Ya guess it SILVER! Yeah...

"... This is going to be interesting when I met Naruto and Sakura... Perhaps."

He changed from his sleeping cloths into his ninja outfit with the mask, and grabbed a cloak with a hood. He walked out of his house.

**Scene Change**

Gai got out of bed when he heard the birds making loud noises.

"DARN IT! WHY CAN YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BIRDS?"

... Waiting for him to noticed that his voice was a woman voice...

"AHH! I SOUND LIKE A WOMAN! Please don't let me look like a woman, Please!"

He looked at his mirror, A girl looked back at him... OO Oh my... S-she look like Gai! ...Just cuter looking... and her hair isn't a true Gai's hair... Yay.

"... AHHHHHHHHHH! I AM A WOMEN!"

**Scene Change**

Jiraiya, who decided to tell Tsunade that he was now a she, almost fell off the roof she was on when she heard a loud screech.

"...Well, I am not the only one who was turn into a woman... But why in the heck did have to be Gai?"

She shook her head, and glimpsed down right when Iruka, who was carrying Naruto, was walking stealthy to Tsunade's office. _What the? Why do I have a feeling that Naruto?_ She jumped off the roof and landed in front of Iruka.

"... Please don't tell me that Naruto in your arms and it just a small fox... and you aren't Iruka."

Naruto stared at the female that was in front of him and Iruka.

'That can't be Ero-senin... Can it?'

"...Yes it is Naruto and I am Iruka."

The female Jiraiya shook her head, she spoke up, " I guess I am not only one that had something happen to themselves as sleep..."

'...Great, the Ero-senin in female body... This is not going to end well...'

**_I have to agree with you, human._**

_Why thank you..._

"Hm... I wonder who else has something happen to them?"

"Well, There Gai, Me, you, and Naruto..."

"And myself."

Jiraiya, Iruka, and Naruto turned to the shadows to see Kakashi, who took of the hood of his cloak to show the canine looks and silver fur.

Jiraiya said with sarcasm, "Yay... A werewolf... just what we needed..."

"I don't think we needed a male pervert as female either."

"Shut u-"

Another loud scream come from Gai's house as Gai opened the door and run out, Gai run right into a wall near Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, and Iruka.

"..."

"...Dynamic entrance?"

**_That wasn't funny..._**

_Agreed._

"Jiraiya... If you were trying to be funny... It didn't work."

"Whatever, Iruka... Let's get to Tsunade before a another big scene happens."

Jiraiya walked to over to where Gai, She grabbed her and put Gai over her shoulder. Jumping on the roof of the building, Jiraiya walked to Tsunade's office. The others followed.

**Scene Change**

Meanwhile, In Tsunade's office, Shizune shook her head again.

"I still can't believe that you were a female yesterday and now is a male... How are we going to change you back?"

"Don't know... As far as I know... I could be stuck as a male."

Shizune was about to say something when a ninja walked, He bowed.

"Hokage-sama! There are some people, who want to talk to you."

Tsunade sighed and was about to say something when a woman carrying another woman walked in, Soon after a kid with a fox in his arms and a man wearing a cloak with the hood on walked in. The first woman laid down the another woman on the ground.

"Hello, Tsunade... This is going to be hard to explain... What the?"

The woman noticed that Tsunade was a man. She shook her head and laughed softly to herself.

"What do you know... Tsunade got same thing happen to her as it did to us."

Tsuande glanced at the female.

"...Please, don't tell me that you, Jiraiya."

"Okay, I wouldn't tell you. I will let Iruka or Kakashi tell you."

Tsunade rolled his eyes at Jiraiya, He turned his gaze on the kid, the another female, the fox, and the man.

"No need for them to tell me... Alright, Who is who? I am guess Gai is the another female, and Iruka is the kid... But the others?"

"You are right about Iruka, and Gai. Kakashi is a werewolf, Naruto is the fox."

Tsuande nodded his head, A noise come from Gai as she woke up. Gai rubbed her eyes.

"Ow... Did anyone get the number of that bus?"

"...It wasn't a bus... You hit a wall."

"Oh yeah."

Tsuande looked at the others.

"Did any of you noticed anything strange before you when to sleep?"

The response were of these kinds..

"No much... Just that I was a male before I went to sleep..."

"Same as Jiraiya."

"Nothing at all... Unless you count that I wasn't a werewolf last night."

Iruka and Naruto shook their heads.

Tsunade sighed.

"I guess... We are going to have to ask some other people..."

"Hey, I am just thinking... If Tsuande had big breasts as a female... does that me-

Tsuande smacked Jiraiya on the head.

"Shut up, Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya rubbed her head.

"I didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence."

"Because we already know what you were going to say..."

'Once a pervert... always a pervert..'

_**... Wonder if he was a pervert since birth?**_

_You never know..._

A/N:

(1)Sama: Means Lady or Lord... or you just have great respect for them.

(2)Baka: Means Idiot, Stupid, moron, ...You get the idea.

There! I am done with the prologue! Yay! Eight pages... O.o... A prologue isn't usually that long... Right?

"Meh... I don't know."

/Shrug Well, I hope you the reader like it! And pardon any grammar mistakes... or spelling... and silliness... I don't think I can ever be very serious... and I am trying decide if I should have **Scene Change **to show when we change scenes.. :P

Next time: We shall look at what happen to the sound and the sand! ...Yay?


	2. Chaos in Sound and Sand!

Disclaimer: Twenty-six or so words: Don't own Naruto. Own whatever new character I make for this story... and if I find out that you steal this story... you shall regret it. Death glare

Yo! Here is Chapter one... Yay!

-----------------------

Reviewers answers:

Keito-Kun: Hi! You shall see what happen to Sasuke and Gaara shall be a kid!

update: I have update!

------------------------

Hime said with sarcasm, "Yay..."

...Whatever kitty... Oh, The female again appear before we see her handy work.. :P We shall see what happen to the Sound first... :P

"STOP WITH THE :P Twitch"

Aw... Why? TT

Twitch "BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Er... On with the story... Before Hime snap and tried to kill me.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Animal talking'

_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto.**_

(Author's notes... Maybe. Or other things. . )

**Scene change**: Scene change... or something like that.

**Chapter One: Chaos in Sound and Sand!**

Moonlight shone on the Sand, A shadowy figure stared at the village of the Sand, She grinned to herself.

"Heh... It time to have a visit with the Sand..."

She walked into the Sand while she stay in the shadows. After a few minutes, She walked out of Sand and glanced back at it. She said one thing before she went off.

"Hm... I did Konoha, Sound, and Sand... I only have one more place to go..."

**Scene Change**

Kabuto woke up as the gray morning light shine through the window.

"Ahh... That was a good night sl-"

He stopped when he heard a loud MEOW that come from where Sasuke was...

"WHAT THE?"

_...Don't remember any cats in Sound..._

He walked off... to the unknown! ...Not really... He going to Sasuke's room.

**Scene Change **

Earlier, Sasuke opened his eyes... and notice something... His clothing was bigger..._ What? _He looked at himself, He stared in shock at his furry black body. He shrieked a loud meow.

'I AM A CAT! HOW AM I GOING TO KILL ITACHI WHEN I AM A CAT?'

He glanced up when he heard someone knocking on his door. Kabuto's voice come from the door.

"Open the door, Sasuke! I _love_ to know why there is a cat in your room!"

'IDIOT! I CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR!'

Kabuto heard the cat's meow, and no response from Sasuke.

"You have until I count to three to open the door or I will force my way in... one."

Sasuke hissed under his breath.

'I WOULD OPEN THE DOOR IF I'M NOT A CAT! GAH!'

"Two... three! I am coming in!"

Kabuto broke the door... What? He didn't have the time to find something to lock pick the door... Beside, I don't think he even know how to lock pick. Sasuke glared at his broken door, He went into a fit of rage.

'WHAT? YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BREAK MY DOOR! IDIOT!'

Kabuto ignored the ranting cat as he looked around Sasuke's room.

"Where are you..."

'I AM STANDING RIGHT FRONT OF YOU, DOOR BREAKER!"

Kabuto looked closely at cat. He saw that the cat had black fur and... What the? The cat had Sasuke's black eyes!(A/N: I think he had black eyes..)

"Sasuke? You are a cat?"

'YES! Now I can't kill Itachi... Gah... I am imagine his face when he see me trying to kill him as a cat!'

Kabuto's shook his head as Sasuke broke down and cried his eyes out...(A/N: Must...not...make...Kabuto...say, "I never know that Sasuke has that time of month." Must wait for Jiraiya, Gai, or someone else to show up...Twitch)

"Sasuke stop crying... now. Come, We must tell Orochimaru-sama about this."_He not going to be happy to hear that his future body is a cat now..._

'Alright.'

Kabuto saw Sasuke's nod, He walked off to Orochimaru with Sasuke following him.

**Scene Change **

Orochimaru yawned as he opened his eyes and noticed that he doesn't have any HANDS? He looked at his body which was now a snake's body. He hissed in surprise.

'What? I am a sssnake?'

A knock on his door made him looked at the door, Kabuto's voice come from the other side.

"Orochimaru-sama! Open the door! Something has... _happen_ to Sasuke!"

Orochimaru blinked... well as much as a snake can blink... WAIT! Can a snake even blink? ...Oh yeah... I should go back to the story... .

'What? What happen to Sssasssuke, my future body?'

**Scene Change **

Looking at each other, Kabuto and the cat Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"Was that a hiss?"

'Think so...'

Kabuto sighed in dispair when he saw Sasuke's nod.

"Great... Now I got to decide if I should break the door down or lock pick it... Because I don't think a snake can open the door."

He saw Sasuke's look of 'What do you mean snake, Door breaker?'

"...What else do you thing Orochimaru would turned into? A female?"

'...True...'

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Sasuke looked back at Kabuto with a look of 'I AM GETTING A LOCK PICK, IDIOT!'

**Scene Change **

Orochimaru was listening to what was going on the other side of the door.

'I heard a meow from a cat... That can't be Sssassuke, right?'

He started to heard sound of a lock pick working on opening the door.

'Well... Sssoon... I ssshall sssee what wrong here.'

Kabuto managed to open the door and looked into to see one _biiig _snake.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru nodded his head.

'Yesss, It isss me.'

Orochimaru looked at the cat.

'Sssassuke?'

'...Yup.'

'...Mussst...Resssisst...the...temptation...to...curssse.'

Kabuto sweat dropped.

"Now... How are we going to fix this?"

'...One thing is for sure... I AM GOING TO KILL THE PERSON, WHO DID THIS TO ME!'

Somewhere, A female putted her hands over her face to stop her from sneeze loudly. _Someone want to kill me... Wonder where it from? Sand, Konoha, Sound...? Meh._

**Scene Change**_  
_

Gaara woke up... Oh wait... He can't sleep without the demon taking over(A/N: I think)... Um... He Er... open his eyes... or something... I DON'T KNOW! ... and looked at his body...

"What? I am a kid... I dislike being a kid. "

Someone knocked on the door, Gaara looked at the door.

_Just what I need..._

"Krazekage-sama! Why did I hear you say you are a kid for?"

A another voice said something on the other side as well.

"Yeah... Why?"

_...What can I say? 'I was turn into a k- Huh? HEY DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!_

The person, who knocked on the door, opened the door and looked in.

Baki(A/N: That who knock on the door...:P "Ahem..." Um...) blinked in surprise.

"How in the heck did this happen?"

The other person looked at Chibi ...Er Kid Gaara and started to laughing.

"Can you imagine Krazekage wear the hat and the robe! It will be so funny! "

Baki did a anime sweat drop and Gaara looked like he was going to kill someone... painful.

"Will you shut up? Look! Gaara is going to kill you!"

"Aw.. come on, He not going to d- Insert glare of DOOM from Gaara. Um... Hehehe... Sorry about that! I didn't really mean it..."

"..."

"... Don't kill me?"

Gaara still glared.

"..."

"Um... Wonder if any one else had something happen to them? I can go looking? Please? Or can I go tell your brother and sister about what happen to you."

"...Alright... Just don't make that joke again..."

"You got it!"

_Yay! I didn't die! THANK EVERYTHING IN HEAVEN! Now what should I do? Hm... I will tell Temari and Kankurou... Yes!_

"I will do now..."

Ran off... Hey... I just notice... I didn't give this person a name or gender... Err... Oh well... Baki just shook his head at the person...

**Scene Change**

Jiachi... (Wow... I gave him a name and a gender... Finally..Glare from Hime ...Oh yeah.) and Temari, who he just told what happen to Gaara, knocked on the door of Kankurou's place. Waiting for five minutes, They glanced at each other...

"...Why hasn't he open the door?"

"Don't know... Open the door."

Jiachi nodded and opened the door, When he looked in... he blinked.

"You might want to look in..."

"Why?"

Temari looked in...

"What the?"

**Scene Change**

Kankurou woke up...

_Why is my bed bigger for?_

He glanced at his hands.

_...Green lizard feet..._

Getting off the bed and climbing up the self, He observed his appearance.

'...How in the heck I am going to use puppets as a lizard? ...How I am going to explain this to Gaara and Temari...'

Hearing a knock on the door, Kankurou regarded the door with interest.

'...Who the...?'

Waiting to see if they will just leave, He heard some people speaking from the other side.

'Temari?'

A man opened and blinked at the lizard, He said that the other one might want to look in. Temari looked in...

"What the?"

Temari continued to stare at the lizard.

"Kankurou?"

Kankurou nodded his head. Jiachi scratched his head.

"Well... at lest... Krazekage isn't the only one that had something happen to him... I will let you tell him what happen. I will go see if anyone else was had something happen to them."

Jiachi left the house, Kankurou stared in shook.

'What do you mean? WHAT HAS HAPPEN TO GAARA?'

Temari picked up the lizard and walked out.

"I will tell you as we go to where Gaara is."

'Someone better...'

A time later in the talk...

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAARA WAS TURN INTO A CHILD?'

**Scene Change**

Chibi Gaara, wearing his Kazekage outfit, looked up as Baki opened the door.

"Krazekage, Your sister and brother are here."

Temari walked in with a lizard.

_I don't see Kankurou... Unless... Oo_

'OO... He is a kid...'

Temari just tried not to gawk at little Gaara.

"...Is that lizard... Kankurou?"

Temari nodded her head.

"Yes."

Gaara sighed to himself.

Temari said, "Wonder if you and Kankurou are the only ones..."

"We will see when Jiachi get back... Oh..."

Gaara gave Temari and Kankurou a death glare of DOOM!

"If any of you make a joke about my Kage outfit... I may have to kill you."

_Eep!_

'Er... Darn.'

**The end of the chapter!**

Sama: Means Lady or Lord... or you just have great respect for them.

...YES! I AM DONE WITH CHAPTER 1! Yay!

Hime shook her head.

"Baka."

What did you say...

"Nothing..."

Riiiight.

"Meh."

Bah.

Next time: It the Akatsuki's turn... and someone else has appear...

Note: I may not have someone else appear... :P


	3. Akatsuki in Chaos! And who this?

Disclaimer: Twenty-six or so words: Don't own Naruto. Own whatever new character I make for this story... and if I find out that you steal this story... you shall regret it. /Death glare

Chapter 2 is here now! Time for the Akatsuki have some chaos! Oh yeah!

"...Meh... Don't you dare d-"

do the :P... I know, I know.../Mumbles Stupid cat...

"What...? -.-"

Nothing. Oh yeah! You will see me calling Kisame sexy sometimes... Why? I blame some people in a Naruto forum that called him and Sasori... 'The sexy duo of Akatsuki'... Yeah.

------------

Reviewer answers:

Saico: Thanks. :P

Spring -of- Blood: Hm... I wasn't think of making Sakura a boy... but who knows:P Thank ya!

HanaTenshiHimeko: Aye, I thought that was funny as well.

Youkou: Heh... Nothing happen to Deidara, But the others... /Laugh evilly. There is not need to sent ya brother to torture me now. :P

-----------

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Animal talking'

_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto.**_

(Author's notes... Maybe. Or other things. . )

**Scene change**... or something like that.

**Chapter Two: Akatsuki... in Chaos! ...And who this?**

A figure was see walking away from someplace, They smiled to themselves.

"Heh... I got the Akatsuki... Wonder if 'she' found what I did yet... Let's go look!"

The figure ran off gleefully.

**Scene Change**

Itachi woke up from his sleep, He yawned sleepy.

_Aha... What a good night sleep... Wait a moment!_

He looked at his body... which is now a body of a black weasel.

'A weasel... How am I going to tell this to the rest of the Akatsuki? ...I had better wake up Kisame.'

He looked at where Kisame was sleeping at and... Stared in shook in seeing a human looking girl where Kisame was suppose to be... the Samehada(Is that the name of Kisame's sword?) was right by her.

_What the... Can that be Kisame?_

Itachi walked over there to wake up the girl was sleeping face up, He started to shake the girl.

'WAKE UP, KISAME! WAKE UP!'

The girl turned to her side.

"Don't worry... There is enough of sexy me to go around... Zzzz"

Itachi's expression was whatever face you make when ya are thinking 'What the HFIL?'

_...THE HECK? WAKE UP!_

He tried to shake her again, After trying to do that for five minutes... He decide to try something else.

_Didn't want to do this... But._

He bit one of the fingers of girl, The girl jumped up and threw the weasel in the air yelling curses.

"What the HL? WHO BITE MY FINGER?"

She saw the weasel, who landed on his feet, and growled. She grabbed her sword, which was Samehada.

"So, you were the one who dare bite finger of sexy Kisame? Well, time to die!"

The weasel just gave her a look of '...moron.' and pointed at her with the look of 'Look at yourself'.

"Hm? You want me to looked at myself... Alright..."

She looked at herself... and screamed out.

"WHAT THE? I AM A GIRL! ...How am I going to tell Itachi or Akatsuki that I am a girl? ...Wait..."

She looked at the weasel, who had eyes of a Uchiha.

"...That not you is it, Itachi?"

The weasel nodded his head.

'Yes.'

Kisame stared at him.

"...Well... at least we both have to tell the Akatsuki what happen to us..."

Itachi was about to say something when Kisame started to laugh.

"Hehehe... Can you imagine Sasuke trying to kill you?"

Itachi glared at the girl.

'That not funny...'

Kisame stopped laughing and glanced.

"Then again... I don't think anyone is going to tell him that his _dear_ brother is a weasel."

Itachi shook his head.

'Let's just go and find the other Atatsuki what happen to us.'

"Alright."

They went to find where the others are.

**Scene Change **

Sasori woke up and noticed... His body looked like a live scorpion not a puppet body.

'What the...?'

Before he could do anything, Deidara woke up just then and looked at the scorpion sitting on the clothing of Sasori. Blinking, Deidara spoke to the scorpion.

"Hey, you! Do you know where Sasori is, scorpion? ...Like why he didn't take his clothing when he left?"

Sasori just stared at him with the look '...I am Sasori'.

'...IDIOT! I AM SASORI!'

He blinked at the scorpion.

"You are Sasori? Well, This is going to make the Atatsuki goal harder to get done..."

The scorpion just nodded his head.

"I guess we better go find the others and tell them what happen."

'Yes... now let's go, Idiot.'

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Sasori Insert look of 'How did you hear me? You can't understand animalese( >> ...Er...I don't know why I make/use that word. )...'

"...Sure, I can't understand you, but I still know you called me something!"

'Bah...--'

The scorpion started to walked off.

"Hey! WAIT FOR ME! STUPID SCORPION!"

'...Shut up...'

**Scene Change **

What seem to be a young woman is seen in standing in a peaceful forest... well, until she started to cursed.

"DMN THAT GIRL! Why did she have to do that to Konoha, Sand, Sound and Atatsuki?"

A voice comes from the forest, the voice belong to a girl wear leather armor and carrying a bow 'n' arrows.

"Calm down... you are scaring the animals..."

"I don't care, Komachi."

"You should... Lady Fate."

The woman snorted furiously.

"Like heck I am going to calm down!"

"I see what I did... made ya wrathful."

The figure that cause all the chaos, she smiled at Komachi and Fate. Fate gave her a death glare.

"Ayako... YOU BETTER GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY YOU CHANGE THOSE PEOPLE'S FORMS AND AGE!"

Ayako... did a anime sweat drop.

"...I thought it would be fun?"

Fate twitched and tried not to go on a rampage, She growled out.

"Fun...? YOU JUST CHANGE THE FREAKING FUTURE!"

"That bad?"

"YES!"

Ayako rubbed back of her head.

"Oops?"

Fate scowled at her and started to call her bad names... Komachi did a face fault into the ground, Ayako sweat dropped again.

"Oo... Er.. Before ya try to kill me for what I did... I will tell ya how to fix it. . "

Fate stopped and looked at the soon to be dead... maybe Ayako.

"Alright... What is it"?"

Ayako started to tell them.

End of the chapter!

Baka: Idiot, stupid ...ya know.

...Er... Don't kill me for this cliffy? . ...I have to decide if I want them to hunt down Ayako and make her change them back or have them go find a thing to change them back... like a lake.(I am more for this one. >> )

"...Baka..."

What you say?

"...Nothing... Baka. "

-Growl- ...Hey... I just notice... this is shorting than the last chapters. /sweat drop

Next time: We will learn what Konoha, Sand, Sound and Atatsuki has to do to change their forms back to normal! ..That is if I am not dead for the cliffy. >>


End file.
